Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a function execution apparatus capable of executing a plurality of functions, a method of executing such functions, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing instructions which, when executed by a computer, causes the computer to execute such a method.
Related Art
A function execution apparatus capable of scanning an image of an original sheet, and applying various types of processing to the scanned image has been widely known. In such a function execution apparatus, a “shortcut” which is a command or the like that activates a particular function based with particular setting values is generally used. When such a shortcut is registered in advance, a user can activate the registered function which typically includes a plurality of steps of process with a simple operation (e.g., by depressing a shortcut key).